


A Fragile Warmth Discovered

by MistyDeath



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Entries [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyDeath/pseuds/MistyDeath
Summary: This was written in response to September 2018's Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge: "Return to Hogwarts".





	A Fragile Warmth Discovered

**Author's Note:**

> I have to send a lot of love towards [Erin-Riwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen) and [LLAP15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAP115/pseuds/LLAP115) for hosting this month's event!! And another million thanks to the lovely [Nifflers-n-nargles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifflers_n_nargles) for the beta! 
> 
> Going through this drabble fest this month was an absolute pleasure, and I love how much this group spreads the love to all these talented writers!

The first time they kiss, Draco feels himself chasing Potter’s soft warmth, and a promise of something more. Potter walks back into Hogwart’s cold labyrinth of corridors, and Draco couldn’t help but wonder when they convinced themselves they weren’t seeking each other out as the chill of Potter’s absence wraps around him. 

When Potter sucks him in the Prefect’s bathroom, his hands burn Draco’s lower back, a contrast to the cold tile pressing where Potter’s hands aren’t. Draco’s hands are twisted in Potter’s signature just-fucked hair he can walk out with, no one the wiser, as his skin thrums with pleasure. He comes with a low moan, eyes locked on the pearly traces of his release dripping down Potter’s lax, chapped lips. Draco kneels down and captures Potter’s mouth in a heated kiss before he realizes what he’s doing. 

Draco discovers Harry’s thighs are the perfect cushion for his head weeks later, sex sated and content. He finally decides to test fate as exams close. As Draco settles in between them for a nap by the lake, the sun’s rays aren’t nearly as warm as the smile that graces Harry’s face.


End file.
